jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The World
|japname = |user = DIO |namesake = The World (tarot card) End of the World (Dio song) |mangadebut = Chapter 248 DIO's World (2) |animedebut = Episode 33 Strength Episode 71 DIO's World (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = B |potential = B }} |Za Wārudo}} is the Stand of DIO, featured in Stardust Crusaders. '' Appearance A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes, similar to those of DIO's outfit in ''Part III. It's revealed in DIO's notebook that he intended to engrave 14 words on his Stand to remember them although it's unknown if he actually does before his death, and if he managed to engrave them, it is unknown where on The World the words are engraved. Personality The World shows no particular personality. Its Stand cry, seemingly communicated by DIO, is Its name is derived from the Tarot Card The World; symbolizing triumph, perfection and fulfillment. In Part VI: Stone Ocean, it is suggested that if not for DIO's dominant personality, it would somehow go out of control. Abilities The World is an exceptionally powerful Close-range Stand, boasting an effective manifestation range of 10m. Despite requiring a close distance to inflict damage, it's incredibly difficult to stop once within the aforementioned range. Super Strength/Senses/Speed: Almost identical to Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. The World may possibly be even stronger and faster, seeing as how it bested Star Platinum in a clash of rapid punches between the two. Thus in turn, its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches, and the occasional kick. Time Stop: The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Part III, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time also increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine secondsJoJo 6251 Stand Encyclopedia, P.124 towards the end of Part III. Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. Other Appearances Steel Ball Run In the final chapters of Part VII: Steel Ball Run, a second Diego Brando appears, possessing a version of The World referred to as THE WORLD with upper case letters. It possesses a much slimmer physique while removing its pseudo-robotic arm pivots and knee hinges with joints under solid "skin" to appear more humanlike. Eyes of Heaven An alternate evolved form of the Stand named The World Over Heaven appears in Eyes of Heaven, wielded by Heaven Ascension DIO. Trivia *The World has become quite possibly the most well-known JoJo-related meme on the Internet, in which it is referred to as 'Za Warudo' (the Japanese translation) *The World is the Stand with the most incarnations in the entire JoJo series: the original form (The World), its Eyes Of Heaven evolved form (The World Over Heaven), and its Steel Ball Run counterpart. (THE WORLD) * Its musculature and overwhelming melee capabilities may emphasize that compared to every other enemy Stand shown in Part III, The World bears the closest resemblance, build and ability-wise, to Star Platinum, making it and DIO the true character foil to Jotaro. *The diving cylinders on its back may be a subtle reference to the song "Holy Diver" by Ronnie James Dio, one of DIO's namesakes. * , of "The World"/"Za Warudo", may be pronounced in Japanese as Waldo. In Chapter 251, Waldo can be seen flying through the air after DIO forces Senator Phillips to drive through a crowd. *Josuke Higashikata's Stand Crazy Diamond greatly resembles The World, and both Stands vaguely share chronokinetic abilities (Crazy Diamond's being to restore objects to a previous state). *The World and Killer Queen are the only Stands to exist in both universes. *The World is referenced in the names of other Stands, including Under World and Mandom (Lovers of the World), the former the Stand of one of DIO's sons and the latter also a chronokinetic Stand. *In the Eyes of Heaven video game, The World Over Heaven is obtained as a result of DIO after ascending to Heaven, and is potentially the absolute strongest Stand in the entire series. *Some fans have theorized that The World's true ability is not to stop time but to duplicate the Stands of any member of the Joestar bloodline and that DIO stole his time stop ability from Jotaro. Support of this theory can be found Part III where DIO appears to briefly use Hermit Purple to spy on the Stardust Crusaders. *Despite being claimed by DIO to be stronger and more precise than Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World is listed as having a Precision rating of B, versus Star Platinum's rating of A. Gallery Manga (SC)= TheWorld.jpg|''JoJo 6251'' profile picture TheWorldAGoGo.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! The World concept art TheWorldTarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" DioBurandoDesune.png|The World's first appearance TheWorldTimeStop.png|DIO and The World together TheWorld Muda rush.png|"MUDA MUDA MUDA" rush The World destroyed.png|The World, destroyed by Star Platinum's punch |-| Anime= ShDio-W-TheWorld.png|First glimpse of The World, seen in a mirror's reflection The World gears.png|The World with its fists through clockwork cogs, symbolizing its complete control over time The World Tarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" TWStopping Bullets.png|DIO, awakening his Stand for the first time to stop a shotgun blast The World DIO.png|DIO finally revealing his Stand, The World TheWorld doom.png|DIO summoning The World to take on Kakyoin Kakyoin Death.png|The World punches straight through Kakyoin's chest ORAMUDA.png|The World battling Star Platinum TW SP clash.png|The World and Star Platinum clashing fists TheWorldDonut.png|The World is punched through the chest by Star Platinum End of The World.png|The World is destroyed by Star Platinum's fatal punch OP4 The World.png|The World, shattering the screen in JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ The World stats.png|The World's stats The World stats ALT.png|The World's alternate stat card TheWorldOVA.jpg|The World in the 1993 OVA |-| Figure= Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg|The World's Action-figure from Super Action Statue Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg|2nd Color figure from Super Action Statue Top23.jpg|Sand color version from Super Action Statue The world.jpg|The World Action-figure World01.jpg|The World's figure from Statue Legend The world second01.jpg|2nd Color from Statue Legend 29975.jpg|The World's figure from Sofubi Figure |-| Game= Theworldtrimmed.png|The World in All-Star Battle ZaWarudoEoH.png|The World in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Close Stands Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands